It is often advantageous in archery to use a quiver to hold spare arrows. For quivers that are to be used in hunting applications it is desirable that the quiver be bow-mounted to allow rapid fire and reload capability. Other desirable features of quivers used for hunting are that they have low weight, that they be balanced, and that they be quiet. A still further desirable feature is that the quiver, whether used in target archery or hunting, be quickly de-mountable, especially in the case of hunting quivers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,665 to Stinson teaches provision of a mount for mounting a quiver to a bow for optimal mass positioning and distribution, to dynamically balance the bow and quiver combination. The mount includes an elongated extension plate which is attached to the side of the bow handle riser and includes an offset longitudinal configuration, with a releasable attachment device for the quiver disposed outwardly from the bow. The offset configuration positions the quiver close to the plane in which the bowstring moves when shooting an arrow, so that the bow and quiver assembly have an optimum mass distribution that is dynamically balanced and thus minimizes vibration and torque forces acting on the bow when an arrow is shot, thus improving accuracy and shooting comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,584 to Judson et al. describes a quiver for holding a plurality of arrows, the quiver including a base member and spaced arrow-holding assemblies. Each arrow-holding assembly includes a plurality of independently pivotable arrow-engaging tabs. An arrow is removed from the quiver by moving the arrow to pivot the tabs. The arrow-holding assemblies may be adjusted along the longitudinal dimension of the base member. The adjustment may be made by use of a mounting flange affixed to each arrow-holding assembly. The mounting flange has a groove corresponding to a tongue in a base member. Each arrow holding assembly may include a base plate having a stop plate upwardly extending therefrom, such that the stop plate limits the pivotable movement of the pivotable tabs. The quiver may also be provided with a mounting bracket for mounting the quiver to a bow. Arcuate slots in one end of the bracket allow pins to move within the arcuate slots to adjust the position of the quiver relative to the bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,496 to Stinson teaches a bow-mounted arrow quiver that includes an elongated frame, a shaft holder and support, and an arrowhead-receiving housing and shield. A compartmentalized member of resilient material having a plurality of openings or recesses therein is disposed within the housing for engaging and retaining the arrowheads in a snug and secure manner to prevent the arrows from slipping out of place or falling from the quiver and also to prevent damage to the arrowheads while at the same time preventing any rattling or other such sounds. A mounting plate adapted for permanent securement to a bow handle or other surface cooperates with a mounting pad and latch means on the frame to releasably but positively mount the quiver to the bow. A forward stabilizing clip assembly may be included to further stabilize the mounting of the quiver. A special compartment is preferably included in the arrowhead-receiving member and contains a scent-retaining element for any of a variety of hunter's scented liquids. The shaft holder mounts to the frame between clamping elements having mating lugs which prevent over-compression of the holder which might otherwise distort the shaft-receiving portions and result in undesired loosening of the shafts.